


Зажигалка

by innokentya



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Out of Character, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Стив не-курит.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 16





	Зажигалка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> Спасибо Сели, которая пересматривала "Гавайи" и подмечала мелочи, которыми потом разбивала мое сердце. Я решила попытаться слегка разбить ее. Но даже здесь, читая, она все равно помогла мне обратить внимание на некоторые недочеты. Спасибо ♥
> 
> А вы часто замечали эту чертову зажигалку в сериале?  
> (Лично я — нет. А она была).

— Я и не знал, что ты куришь, — немного растерянно отзывается Дэнни. В его пальцах поблескивает серебряным бочком изящная зажигалка, так «удачно» оброненная Стивом.

— Я не курю, — отрезает Стив и протягивает ладонь. — Отдай.

В любой другой ситуации Дэнни обязательно бы затеял спор, чтобы выяснить правду, но… Впервые в жизни беспрекословно подчиняется, молча протягивая зажигалку, которая спустя несколько секунд исчезает в недрах кармана джинсов.

_(Стиву просто необходимо, чтобы она нашла там свой покой, больше никогда не показавшись на белый свет._

_В тот момент он еще не знает, что именно она несколько раз спасет их жизни._

_В тот момент он не готов раскрыться перед новым напарником, рассказав, откуда у него зажигалка._

_В тот момент он не может объяснить, почему «не-курит» ровно с того дня, как не стало отца.)_

Стиву некомфортно. Дэнни смотрит настолько внимательно, что от синевы во взгляде напротив почти физически больно. Нужно отвести глаза, в мгновение нарушить личное пространство хлопком по плечу и еще быстрее отстраниться, — нужно, нужно, нужно. Жизненно необходимо.

Стив не успевает. Дэнни моргает, разрывая зрительный контакт, и, словно что-то осознав, переводит тему в рабочее русло.

Можно побыть благодарным и почти позволить себе расслабиться. Почти.

Зажигалка оставляет отметины на коже даже сквозь жесткий деним.

***

Практически десятилетие, проведенное бок о бок, дает о себе знать. Отзывается в груди неприятным тянущим чувством, стучит в висках отдачей пульса, вертится на кончике языка и всегда, — всегда-всегда-всегда, — запирается в самых потайных уголках разума.

Никакой паники, никаких плохих прогнозов, никаких так обожаемых Дэнни негативных мыслей. Стив не может себе этого позволить. Не сейчас и никогда больше. Все ведь обошлось, правда?

Стив смотрит на зажигалку и сигаретную пачку, зажатую в кулаке. Шум океана не убаюкивает, как было всегда; сегодня он похож на голос совести — боится рявкнуть громче, чем следовало, но никогда не замолкает совсем.

_«Расскажи, расскажи, расскажи», — на берег одна за другой набегают волны._

Легче всего заглушить их песню щелканьем зажигалки: поджечь сигарету и сделать длительную, выбивающую землю из-под ног затяжку. Дым не может так прожигать легкие — до дыр меж ребрами, которые, что странно, до сих пор не разглядеть в зеркале; не может. Стив ведь «не-курит», он сражается с миллионом дурных мыслей и странных ассоциаций в собственной голове, скрываясь от них за сизоватым занавесом. Ему нравится наблюдать за причудливыми дымными узорами, срывающимися с губ, за тем, как они постепенно тают в вечерней прохладе острова.

_«Расскажи, расскажи, расскажи», — совесть, как и океан, непреодолима и упряма._

_«Пошла к черту», — если понадобится, Стив переупрямит даже самого дьявола._

— Ты неблагодарная сволочь.

_(А вот и сам дьявол пожаловал)._

Скрываться нет смысла, но какое-то детское смущение заставляет опустить руку с сигаретой меж согнутых колен. Дэнни выглядит изрядно потрепанным, но даже усталость не перекрывает негодования, которым сочится его голос. Покряхтывая, он опускается на песок рядом со Стивом:

— Если ты не расслышал, то я повторю: ты неблагодарная сволочь, которая гробит никотином мою печень.

Стиву бы рассмеяться, толкнуть в плечо — полегче, МакГарретт, он еще не восстановился после операции, — и объяснить, что нормальные люди курят легкими, а не печенью. Но ведь он все еще… «не-курит».

— Я не курю, — словно заведенный повторяет Стив и смотрит на тлеющую сигарету, которую сжимает в пальцах. Ему не нужно поворачиваться, чтобы понять — Дэнни сейчас использует свой фирменный едкий уильямсовский взгляд: пусть тебе станет стыдно, больно и противно из-за собственного вранья. _(Стив так и не признался, что это умение перестало действовать на него спустя год после их знакомства)._

— А я пожилая и слепая синьорина из Палермо, которая невесть из-за чего решила отчитать нерадивого внука, — фыркает Дэнни.

Стив стряхивает пепел и пожимает плечами.

— Я не курю, — упрямо твердит он, наблюдая за тем, как сумерки постепенно пожирают линию горизонта. — Я считаю дни.

Уточнять, что отсчет стартовал со дня смерти отца, Стив даже не думает — это понадобилось бы с кем-то другим, но не с Дэнни. Не с Дэнни, так внезапно появившимся в жизни, сросшимся с ним, влезшим и оставшимся жить под кожей. Не с Дэнни, запах крови которого и ее вид на собственных руках никогда не исчезнут из памяти. Не с Дэнни, которого он почти терял так много раз — и лишь единожды поверил в реальную возможность этого. Не с Дэнни, сидящим сейчас рядом на расстоянии нескольких дюймов и брюзжащим так привычно и по-родному, что хочется выть на едва выкатившуюся на небосвод луну. Не с Дэнни, усугубившим этот самый отсчет.

Почти догоревшая сигарета падает на песок, оставляя на нем темный пепельный след. Дэнни молчит слишком долго — это причиняет почти ощущаемый дискомфорт. Засмеяться, пошутить, сбежать…

_«Расскажи, расскажи, расскажи», — шепчут волны._

— Я не буду спрашивать, какая цифра находится на твоем воображаемом табло, — внезапно отмирает Дэнни, — не хочу владеть информацией, способной разрушить идеальный образ «морского котика». Кто знает, как, где и когда ты выведешь меня из себя в следующий раз. Но… — он мгновенно становится серьезным и протягивает ладонь. — Отдай. Если тебе понадобится вновь… посчитать, то ты всегда знаешь, где меня найти.

Стив криво ухмыляется:

— Ты не всегда рядом, Дэнно. А вокруг так много других способов добыть огонь.

— Но разве ты не всегда используешь только этот? — щурится Дэнни, двинув пальцами в призывном жесте поскорее исполнить его просьбу.

Искушение коснуться кожи, укладывая зажигалку на ладонь, — слишком велико.

_«Расскажи, расскажи, расскажи», — призыв совести и еще чего-то не до конца изученного становится практически невыносимым._

Стив до сих пор готов переупрямить хоть и самого дьявола.

— К тому же, — _дьявол_ сжимает ладонь, прежде чем Стив успевает одернуть пальцы, — я всегда ближе, чем ты думаешь. — Несколько мгновений спустя, когда Стив оборачивается к нему с широко распахнутыми глазами, Дэнни, кажется, готов совершить тактическое отступление: — Господи, как отвратительно это прозвучало! Стив, слушай…

Стив всегда слушает: слишком много и слишком внимательно. Но Дэнни, чтобы ни говорил, все еще крепко сжимает его руку в своей. Это кажется нереальным, происходящим с кем-то другим в какой-то иной жизни, и поэтому же — самым настоящим, что прежде случалось со Стивом.

— Если ты еще раз попытаешься умереть, я сам тебя убью, — выдыхает Стив, даже не задумываясь, насколько глупа эта фраза.

Дэнни замолкает на полуслове, и его губы расплываются в одной из самых теплых улыбок. Стив даже не подозревал, как ему нравится наблюдать за сеточкой морщин, расцветающей у уголков глаз Дэнни, когда тот улыбается.

— МакГарретт, ты… — Дэнни тихо смеется. — Ты такой МакГарретт. Я подарю тебе словарь, чтобы ты научился выражать свои чувства правильно и понятно.

— Он ведь тебе не нужен, — слегка неуверенно отвечает Стив. — Ты же понимаешь все и так, да?

Дэнни улыбается еще шире и, отводя взгляд к горизонту, несколько мгновений медлит, прежде чем кивнуть.

— Всегда понимал.

Сейчас Стив готов спросить совета у океана, но тот, естественно, предательски умолкает. Ни одна из волн не собирается облегчить ему жизнь. Да и когда он этого хотел?

Он поднимается на ноги, не выпуская руку Дэнни и наконец-то сжимая ее в ответ.

— Вставайте, синьора, — почти смеется он, аккуратно помогая Дэнни, все еще слишком храбрящимся после операции, подняться. — Ваши старые косточки могут начать ныть из-за сырости. — И торопливо добавляет, прежде чем Дэнни, почти уверенный, что все сейчас снова обернется шуткой и останется, как есть, успевает открыт рот: — Идем домой. Я хочу видеть твое лицо, когда буду целовать.

Дэнни прикрывает глаза и — Стив готов спорить, — начинает краснеть.

— Так, для справки, — слегка ворчливо отзывается он на полпути к дому, когда Стив забрасывает руку ему на плечо — такое родное, привычное и… одновременно совсем новое ощущение. — Эти твои последние слова тоже прозвучали ужасно. Я чувствую себя героем второсортной мелодрамы.

— Ну почему сразу мелодрамы? — улыбается Стив. — Лично я — за ромком.

Со стороны Дэнни раздается возмущенное бульканье, не сразу оформившееся во внятную речь.

— Точно, ты прав. Не мелодрама. Уже восемь лет я живу в фильме ужасов с элементами боевика.

Смех Стива эхом разлетается по всему пляжу.

— Уильямс, ты такой Уильямс!

— Что, подаришь словарь?

Ответ прекрасно известен им обоим.

— Не нуждаюсь. Если что, переведешь мне лично.

Стив знает: никакие переводы никогда им не понадобятся; и Дэнни подтверждает это — целует его первым, как только они ступают на террасу дома. Где-то на краю сознания Стив ловит мысль, что вновь слышит разговор волн, но в этот раз они не уговаривают или требуют.

Отныне они начинают свой собственный отсчет. Отсчет, который, на деле, начался сразу, как отцовская зажигалка Стива перекочевала в руку Дэнни. Отсчет, который, как Стив надеется, ни за что не прекратится. Отсчет, который достоин самых слезливых женских романов, мелодрам и романтических комедий.

Отсчет дней, когда у них двоих все и всегда будет хорошо.

_(Дэнни теряет зажигалку через несколько недель, о чем незамедлительно сообщает Стиву. Тому почему-то на удивление легко и спокойно._

_Возможно, потому что для понимания некоторых вещей им все еще не требуются словари и переводчики. А, возможно, и потому, что он знает — на деле зажигалка заперта в домашнем сейфе Уильмсов._

_Стиву ничего не стоит подобрать шифр._

_Он никогда не делает этого.)_


End file.
